


Good Boy

by RosyPumpkin



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyPumpkin/pseuds/RosyPumpkin
Summary: Sidon is a good boy.





	Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ObakeAri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObakeAri/gifts).



> I made this for @ObakeAri ! from this post: https://majestically-fangirling.tumblr.com/post/160962730739/consider

Link laid on his back, idly playing with the shiekah slate. Bored, he flopped his arms to the side, letting them bounce on the plush bed. Sidon was sitting at his desk, scribbling away at papers.

“Hey Sidon.”

Sidon paused, looking over his shoulder, smile reverent. “Yes dear?”

Link rolled over, propping his chin on his hands. “Do you know who’s a good boy?”

Sidon turned to him fully, head tilted to the side. “Who?”

“You are.”

Sidon’s face flushed up immediately, head fin wagging furiously. “Oh! I- thank you!” Sidon hid his face in his hands, Link smirking like the devil.

“A very good boy! So good, the best boy!”

Sidon quickly rushed to the bedside, Link sitting up and giggling like a mad man. “The sweetest, handsomest, most wonderful boy in the world!”

Sidon, still a blushing, tail-wagging mess, lifted Link into his arms press his snout right into Link’s stomach. Link scratched behind Sidon’s fins on either side of his face, which only made Sidon giggle louder. Link kissed the crown of Sidon’s head.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.” Sidon’s words were muffled by Link’s tunic. Link kissed him again.

“Good boy.”


End file.
